


Nightly Training

by Odoacro



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/F, Lactation, Lesbian Sex, Spanking, Tentacles, belly punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odoacro/pseuds/Odoacro
Summary: Kagero, wanting to complete her training regimen late at night, challenges the only other free person who happens to be awake to a friendly sparring session that proves to be more than she can handle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story features some bondage and domination elements that are a bit heavier than in my other stories. It's still between characters older than 18 and it's 100% consensual just like all of my stories, but if you think you're not into fictional domination, then it might be a good idea to not read any further.

A silence fell over the training grounds as Kagero’s final shuriken hit the ground after having struck the targeted training dummy right between what would’ve been a real person’s eyes. Rolling her shoulders, she walked up to the dummies and crouched, picking up her weapons after a quick inspection to make sure they were still in serviceable condition. A satisfied smirk spread across her stoic features, happy with the results of her training; shuriken tossing was a skill that needed to be practiced frequently as to not lose one’s edge. Putting the sharp tools away, she took a deep breath, a bit winded after having trained so late into the night; her duties had kept her busy until only a few hours ago, and she wasn’t one to neglect her training because of that. In fact, even though she probably should go to bed and get some sleep, they had no plans to leave Corrin’s castle tomorrow in order to let everyone get some rest, which made her want to seize the chance to get through her entire training regimen and find a sparring partner. 

Looking around, she noticed that the only people still awake were a few soldiers busy guarding the walls, men who either couldn’t leave their posts or give her enough of a challenge. Frowning, she walked around for several minutes, resisting the temptation to enter Saizo’s tent and ask him to train with her, but she wanted to let her partner rest and so continued her search.

It was strange how quickly they had gotten used to something so bizarre as to live in a castle in a pocket dimension somewhere, only accessible via a fish-looking dragon. Kagero had never voiced her opinion on this, as it wasn’t befitting of a ninja, but a part of her felt uneasy being here. However, as she looked up at a night sky that looked just like the one back home, her worries faded, and she relaxed her weary body. 

As she looked at the stars, a somewhat familiar voice snapped her out of her reverie. “Hmm, I see, indeed! I shall heed the stars’ wishes in my quest for ultimate power!” Kagero had no idea what her words meant, but she felt compelled to make sure the woman standing a few meters away from her, absorbed in what looked like a conversation with the sky, wasn’t up to anything nefarious. 

“Hey.” She said, sneaking up behind the blond woman. “What are you doing?” 

Spinning around in an extravagant fashion, not bothered at all by the ninja’s presence, she struck a dramatic pose, one arm pointing skywards and the other partly covering her face. “Behold! The stars have told me of their desires, and in return for carrying them out for them, they shall imbue me with their powers!” 

Stunned, but concealing her emotions as she always did, Kagero replied, “You’re Ophelia, right?” 

Slumping her shoulders, the dark mage let out a whine. “Haaaw…are you not even a little bit curious about what I’m talking about?”

Now that Ophelia was standing normally, Kagero discreetly eyed her physique; she had heard of Odin’s daughter possessing great magical skill and being an invaluable ally on the battlefield, and she wanted to see herself if that was true, but even though not even one minute had passed since meeting her, the Hoshidan was thoroughly unimpressed with the woman in front of her. She was fairly short and one of the skinniest people Kagero had ever seen, something that was hard to miss due to the sorceress’ ridiculously revealing clothes, which were little more than a small pair of black panties, dark see-through fabric covering her scrawny stomach and arms, a long yellow cloak and two pieces of cloth which the ninja assumed should work like a bra, but they left both the sides and a significant portion of the underside of the breasts completely exposed. In addition to having an outfit Kagero couldn’t even begin to make sense of, she most certainly did not have the look of someone who was used to fighting: not only didn’t she have the build for it, but she was far too beautiful to have seen much combat, having perfect, long, golden hair which cascaded down to her shoulder blades, the tips curling upwards. Her eyes were large, gray and sparkled with curiosity, taking attention away from her high cheekbones and gorgeous features. Finally, Kagero noted that her breasts were some of the biggest she had ever seen, looking completely unproportioned to her thin frame; she would surely not have been able to fight with a chest that large in an outfit that looked as if it could release them if she so much as jumped. 

The sight of Ophelia contrasting so completely with what she had heard of her made Kagero curious. Could someone so odd and frail-looking really be such a powerful magician? Ignoring the younger woman’s earlier comments about stars, the ninja asked, “Would you like to spar with me?”

The sorceress’ large eyes widened. “Eh? Where did this come from, all of a sudden?” 

“I’ve been training for a few hours, but since everyone is asleep now, I can’t complete my full regimen unless I spar with someone, and I figured you would do. I have been meaning to start practicing dealing with magic more as well, so this is a fortuitous meeting.” Kagero explained before adding, “Who knows, maybe this is also the stars’ will.” She held back a smirk as she used the girl’s own fantasies to convince her. 

Ophelia closed her eyes, crossed her arms and hummed, nodding as if she was debating with herself. “By the Sacred Stones, you are right! Clearly, the universal powers thought we were destined to face each other in a friendly fight! I humbly accept thy challenge, simply name the time and the place!” 

Smiling, Kagero said, “How about the training hall at the edge of the castle? It’s got a Nohrian-style hand-to-hand arena, which should suffice for our needs. It’s far away from every other building here, and everyone’s asleep, so we should be able to fight there in peace without bothering anyone.” 

Striking another pose, the younger woman said, “Then it has been decided! Lead the way, Daughter of Shadows, for I have never been to the place of which you speak!” 

Unsurprised, Kagero motioned for the odd girl to follow her, and the two walked in silence towards their destination – well, relative silence, as Ophelia occasionally burst out in monologues and hummed to herself, all while carrying a bag that was too big and heavy for her thin frame, but she declined Kagero’s offer to carry it for her, saying the bag contained not only all of her secrets, but also the weapons she would use in their sparring.

While happy that her partner was taking this seriously, Kagero couldn’t help but to wonder if she had made a mistake in asking Ophelia to do this; she didn’t want to accidentally hurt her, after all, and looking at the short woman carrying such a heavy big as her humongous breasts bounced with every step underneath her laughable attire, she couldn’t help but to ask the mage once again if she even knew what she was doing. “Are you sure you want to fight me? I don’t want to force you into something.” She gave her a reassuring smile and placed a hand on the younger girl’s bony shoulder.

“Do not worry about it, the stars and the stones have scried my victory, and thus there is no reason for concern!” She spoke in a haughty voice, something that almost annoyed the stoic ninja; she thought she would win easily? Were they both underestimating the other? “Besides, using magic is so wonderfully fun, and I’ve never fought a Hoshidan ninja before, so this’ll certainly help my research!” 

That definitely sounded better, Kagero thought as they entered the unassuming building where their fight would take place.

-

Ophelia threw her bag on the floor and wiped her forehead with her wrist as if to remove non-existent sweat. She placed her hands on her hips and arched backwards, her spine yielding a satisfying pop as she sighed in relief.

Walking into the training hall proper, she nodded as she took note of the layout of the structure. It was a very simple yet relatively spacious building with various training equipment on the ground, with several shelves, chairs and tables along the walls for when people needed to take a break. In the center of it all was the ‘arena’ as Kagero had put it, a Nohrian-styled boxing ring which must’ve been a rare sight in Hoshido. The ring was square-shaped with a blue, thick mattress serving as the floor on which the fights took place, softening the landing of anyone knocked down. Surrounding it were four posts connected by three separate ropes tied at different heights both to prevent someone from being knocked out of the ring and risk hurting themselves as well as to limit the space in which the combatants could move. 

Whistling, Ophelia walked up to where they would spar and patted the mattress, excited at trying something so completely different. She doubted many people came here often as she hadn’t even known this place existed, and given that everyone would most likely be asleep for several more hours, it seemed as if Kagero’s assessment regarding their guaranteed privacy was correct. 

With an excited jump, the sorceress climbed into the ring where her opponent was already waiting for her, stretching her arms and rolling her shoulders. While she certainly wasn’t as into women as Soleil, Ophelia found the ninja absolutely stunning and hard not to look at: her hair was black and perfectly straight and well-maintained even after apparently having trained for several hours, set up in a long ponytail and a pointy fringe that covered one of her constantly calm and analytical eyes. She was taller, broader and more muscular than her, but not in a way that made her figure any less alluring; her thick thighs were partially exposed by the pink Hoshidan attire, and the area between her legs was only covered by a simple, loose cloth. Her enormous breasts were partially revealed in the same way, and the yellow scarf she wore around her neck and the stomach leather guard served only to frame it and make them stand out even more. It was the first time Ophelia had seen someone with a chest as large as hers, and she couldn’t help but to feel attracted to the gorgeous woman in front of her; was that the effect she had on people when they saw her and her assets as well? Maybe that could also be an area worth studying, as she had heard from aunt Selena that female charm and looks could help persuade anyone to do one’s bidding – maybe she could convince some fool to find her rare stones? Oh, the possibilities.

“Ophelia.” Kagero said in the neutral tone she always seemed to have. The quiet, controlled and direct way of speaking clashed with how all of Ophelia’s friends spoke, so it immediately grabbed her attention, making her return from her fantasies. “Why are you shifting in place and smiling like that?” 

Waving her hand, the sorceress ignored the question. “Oh, I just thought of something funny, nothing important.” Spreading out her arms she looked around the ring and measured just how much space she would have to move around. “Well then, my temporary rival, tell me of the rules on which our battle shall be based!” 

“It’s simple: we fight until one of us surrenders – non-lethally, of course, and without any weapons that could risk seriously injuring us, for example, I’ll be using rubber knives and shuriken, made specifically for training purposes against other people.” Kagero explained, holding up one of her harmless knives. “I trust you can control your magic enough not to hurt me too much.” 

“You are speaking to Ophelia Dusk; such a meager request is easily granted, for all I need to do is forfeit any tomes to amplify my awesome powers!” Striking a pose to deliver the final line, she smirked proudly at her delivery, hoping it had had the impact she desired. 

However, Kagero merely nodded. “Hmm, if you say so. However, you should feel free to use whatever tactics or tricks you wish to employ in order to defeat me; I want to challenge myself, after all.” 

Not liking the slight hint of smugness in the ninja’s usually completely neutral tone, Ophelia frowned. “You don’t think I offer you enough of a challenge without having to resort to tricks?”

“I’m saying you might need that edge. It’s never good to overestimate one’s own abilities, but I know I’m not a pushover, and since I’m quite a bit more experienced than you, I thought I would point out that there are many ways to win a battle, not just brute force.” 

There was no mistaking it, Kagero was underestimating her and counting on an easy win. Tightening her fist, Ophelia said, “I’m no pushover either, I’ll have you know!”

“Good. Try to defeat me using whatever tools you have in your arsenal.” Kagero walked over to the opposite corner of where the dark mage was standing, reading a rubber knife. “Before we begin, do you want to change your clothes?” 

“Wha–?! What’s wrong with my clothes?!” 

Kagero sucked in her lips, but her almost emotionless expression remained otherwise unchanged. If Ophelia hadn’t known better, she would’ve thought she was embarrassed. “Nothing at all. Well then, are you ready?”

Oh, that was it! Why would Kagero ask her to spar with her if she didn’t think they were equals? Getting in position, an annoyed Ophelia promised she’d make sure her opponent wouldn’t look down on her again. If dirty tricks and unpredictable ways to make her admit defeat were encouraged, then that’s what she would use. “I’m ready whenever you are.” She replied sweetly, hiding her intentions behind her tone. “So, aside from excessive force, anything goes and whoever admits defeat first loses, do I have that right?”

“Correct. The second you want to stop, let me know.”

“Likewise.”

“Well then, here I go!” With deadly precision, the black-haired woman threw two rubber shuriken against her, targeting her upper body. Ophelia dodged them with a spin but had little time to relax as Kagero’s inhumanely quiet footsteps quickly signaled her approach from behind. Turning around, the dark mage could see the ninja preparing to deliver a low kick against her legs, no doubt trying to make her lose her balance. However, Ophelia jumped up in the air and blasted her opponent with wind magic, creating some distance between them.

Kagero lowered her arms which had been crossed in front of her face to protect herself from the spell, her expression still illegible and focused, just as one would expect from a Hoshidan ninja. Ophelia looked forward to the moment Kagero would realize she had bit off a bit more than she could chew. 

Charging once again, Kagero didn’t even bother to pull up a weapon, but seemed to count on using her superior strength and agility to get up close and render Ophelia unable to continue fighting. However, the dark mage had expected and hoped for her to do just that, and was frankly surprised at her opponent’s boldness. The sorceress had surreptitiously used her magic to bring the two fallen rubber shuriken closer to the ring, and they were now just waiting to be used. She backed until her back hit the ropes encircling the mattress and Kagero was only a few meters away from her, then she sent them flying against the ninja, who was caught off guard, but nimbly dodged them nevertheless – just as Ophelia had planned. Even before the ninja’s concentration was broken just for a second, the sorceress had already launched another spell she learned from studying Hoshidan magic, which took the form of a red ox. Its power was greatly reduced as she wasn’t carrying a tome or a scroll, but it was still powerful enough to push Kagero back all the way to the other side of the ring; the ninja clung to the magical energy and remained standing, but her stern façade cracked for just a moment as she was rammed into one of the corner posts; she stumbled slightly as the energy dispersed, clutching her stomach with one hand for just a moment before she glared at Ophelia, panting and removing her weapon satchel and throwing it out of the ring after locking it, not wanting her own tools to be used against her like that again.

It was clear that Kagero was being a lot more cautious now, taking a wait-and-see approach as she currently had no way of safely closing the distance between them. Curious to see just how much her last hit had slowed the dark-haired woman down, Ophelia struck a quick pose, putting one hand on her side while covering her face with the other, wondering what she would call her next attack, before she unleashed a barrage of tiny orbs of lightning and launched them against the woman in the corner.

As she continued trying to overwhelm her opponent with a flurry of spells which were almost too many to dodge, Ophelia studied Kagero’s movements with great concentration, remembering her patterns, how she preferred to move and how quickly she got more sluggish as she was forced to evade spell after spell or risk getting an unpleasant shock. Seeing her in action like this only reinforced her earlier observation that she was indeed a hauntingly beautiful woman; her long hair swayed with every movement, her beautiful face winced for just a millisecond every time she was grazed by one of the electrical spheres and her chest bounced around uncontrollably – and she had had the nerve to ask if SHE wanted to wear something different. 

Stopping before she wasted too much energy, Ophelia canceled her assault, and the room fell silent as the two combatants looked at each other. 

“You look a little tired there, Kagero.” Ophelia said, unable to keep the smugness out of her voice. This fight had gone exceedingly well for her, and they both knew it. “Want to surrender before you get hurt?”

Trying to conceal her strained breathing, Kagero frowned, a hint of a competitive spirit flaring up in her otherwise cold eyes. “I’m going to enjoy wiping that grin off your face.” She tightened the simple white cloth which held her ponytail together and assumed a battle stance.

Wagging her finger tauntingly, Ophelia smirked. “Take this maiden seriously, please; Ophelia Dusk shan’t fall here!” 

Without a word, Kagero rushed towards the mage once again, emboldened now that she no longer needed to worry about the lightning orbs. However, it was clear that she wasn’t as quick as before; she moved more slowly, the fatigue from her earlier training having caught up to her, all while working through the minor injuries sustained from Ophelia’s Ox Spirit and electrical spheres. It took noticeably longer for the dark-haired woman to close the distance between them, and her swings, while still powerful, had grown sluggish and were easily dodged. It also helped that she had trained with both her father and uncle Laslow for a long time and learned not only their peculiar fighting style, but also improved her reflexes and battle awareness thanks to them.

In spite of her condition, Kagero kept attacking, her breathing and slowed movements the only indications of her tired state; her face remained as focused as ever, revealing not even a hint of weakness or frustration over being unable to hit her opponent. 

Ophelia thought she’d change that.

After evading a blow aimed at her left cheek, Ophelia quickly grabbed the wrist of the extended arm and pointed two fingers against Kagero’s side with a grin.

“Zap!”

A small jolt of electricity appeared after her cheerful imitation of the following sound, making Kagero’s body jerk back reflexively, easily pulling her arm back from the weaker girl’s grasp. Ophelia kept smiling innocently at the ninja, who blew a strand of her beautiful hair out of her exposed eye, not giving her the satisfaction of a proper reaction. 

Hoping to land a surprise attack against the seemingly inattentive sorceress, Kagero lift her leg in order to kick her in the side, but Ophelia quickly caught it and placed two fingers at the Hoshidan’s pale thighs, still smiling sweetly.

“Zap!”

Yet another spell shook Kagero’s body, this one stronger than the last, causing her to immediately pull her leg back and instinctively place a hand on where Ophelia had cast her spell. Seeing an opportunity to have some more fun with her new friend, the dark mage quickly positioned herself behind Kagero and removed her yellow scarf. “It really is too hot in here for you to be wearing something like this.” She said, dodging the elbow that was a mere centimeter from knocking her unconscious. 

As Kagero once again began attacking her, Ophelia took a good look at the ninja while dancing around the ring, having the time of her life. Her breasts seemed more exposed than ever now that the scarf lay forgotten in the corner, bouncing wildly as she pushed her body to its limits trying to land even a single hit on the elusive sorceress; moving around on the thick, blue mattress took a bit more energy than it would have had they been sparring on the wooden floor of the building, and Kagero had none to spare. 

Redirecting a frankly speaking pathetic punch, Ophelia quickly grabbed Kagero’s shoulders and spun her around, pulling at the rope that held her leather stomach guard together, causing it to fall to the ground, whereupon she kicked it out of the ring. It landed on the ground with a quiet thud that seemed to echo in the empty hall, and the two combatants remained still as if they had waited for that sound. Not wanting to give her opponent a chance to catch her breath, Ophelia pointed two fingers into Kagero’s toned back.

“Za~p!”

“Aah!” For the first time that night, the Hoshidan let a small cry slip through her cold exterior, stunned by the weak spell that caused her entire body to tense up.

Seizing the chance, Ophelia pushed the older woman to the soft ground with a girlish giggle, reveling in finally having gotten a reaction out of her. The stunningly gorgeous ninja slowly pushed her exhausted body up, and the sorceress made no attempts at trying to stop her even though it was well within her power; watching her struggle was a lot more fun, she thought. Seeing Kagero without both her scarf and her leather guard made the younger girl even more curious to see all of what the revealing ninja garb tried so poorly to hide. 

Once Kagero was standing, she raised her arm to prepare for another strike, but Ophelia raised hers first and spread out her fingers, smiling wickedly at the ninja whose eyes had just enough time to widen before an Ox Spirit rammed into her stomach and pushed her into one of the corner posts once more which threatened to break at the powerful impact. The ninja fell breathlessly to the floor, clutching her stomach with an expression of disbelief. As Ophelia walked up to her, she tried standing up, but only managed to crouch and glare coldly at the sorceress. 

Ophelia patted her opponent’s head condescendingly, which provoked an immediate reaction from Kagero, who once again tried standing up, but fell to her knees with her arms hanging nigh lifelessly along her sides after another magical shock, delivered to the exposed part of her chest. The sorceress once again patted the ninja’s head, and this time, the latter didn’t move a muscle. “There, have you finally gotten it out of your system?” Her voice was haughty and infuriatingly sweet as she played with a lock of black, straight hair, feeling smooth as silk between her fingers.

Kagero didn’t reply, not bothering to hide her need for deep breaths now that she had a chance to recover. Since she was standing above her and because the scarf had been discarded in their scuffle, Ophelia could see the ninja’s massive chest rising and falling at a rapid pace, pressing against the confinements of the tight, pink garb. 

“Well, I’m waiting for you to admit your defeat, Daughter of Shadows!” Ophelia spun around, flicked her long, flowing, golden hair, put one hand on her hips and straightened the other one, making a few random signs with her fingers that she hoped looked cool. “Ophelia Dusk has won the day, but I need to hear it from thy lips!” 

Silence.

With a huff, Ophelia dropped her awesome pose and pouted. “Oh come o~n, I beat you fair and square! According to your rules this isn’t over until someone admits defeat, and you’re in no position to fight back, so just say you give up and we can both be on our merry way.” 

“I haven’t given up yet.” The Hoshidan replied simply.

“You cannot be serious.” The blond deadpanned. “Kagero, retainer of the first prince of Hoshido, one of the most skilled and efficient fighters in the entire army…is a sore loser?” 

Lifting her head, Kagero glared at Ophelia. “I repeat: I haven’t given up yet. If you don’t finish me off, I’ll wait until I’ve got enough strength to knock you out – I’m warning you though, I won’t be as hesitant as you to finish our match.” Her voice was cold and calculated, and her face revealed nothing of the fatigue which was so obvious when looking at her body, creating a strange dissonance. 

Not minding an excuse to gawk more at the stoic ninja, Ophelia smiled. Maybe she really could do all the things she had fantasized about during their battle. “Fine, if that’s what you want.” She sang with a shrug. “Just to clarify: I can use whatever dirty tricks I can think of to get you to admit defeat, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Alrighty then! Just remember that you can make me stop whatever I’m doing at any time by saying stop or giving up, okay?” 

“There’s nothing you can do to me that’d make me surrender to someone like you.” The last word uttered was said with far more spite than usual, and Ophelia found herself frowning at the lack of respect she was shown. 

“Oh, we’ll see about that, won’t we?” She replied with a forced smile, pushing away the frown. In the next instant, she summoned a few thin, tentacle-looking shadows from behind Kagero, grabbing her by the wrists and ankles and pulled her back against the post, spreading out her arms and tying them to the topmost ropes while doing the same with her legs and the bottommost ropes, positioning her in such a way that her legs were spread and her entire upper body straightened and unprotected, completely exposed to the hungry eyes of Ophelia, whose mind was quickly being filled with all kinds of ideas. 

Trying futilely to break free from the cool, smooth, rope-like things which tied her and forced her into such an embarrassing position, Kagero quickly realized she didn’t currently have the strength to break them, and stopped trying in an attempt to conserve her energy.

Ophelia bent down with a giggle and removed her victim’s simple sandals and leather guards which had protected her thick thighs and broad hips, showing that, while their breasts may have been about the same size, there was no comparison between their lower bodies: Kagero’s hips were much wider than hers, and during their fight, the tight ninja attire had shown she also had a much bigger butt. Truly, how such a gorgeous woman had become a warrior and retained her stunning beauty, Ophelia had no idea. 

She proceeded to pull off her wrist guards, which somehow passed through the solid shadows as if they hadn’t even been there, leaving the older woman in only her pink ninja outfit without any additional accessories or armor. Ophelia then placed a hand on Kagero’s shoulders and grinned, the latter clenching her teeth in response. 

“What are you planning?” A hint of nervousness and possibly even embarrassment slipping through her neutral voice. 

Not responding, Ophelia temporarily adjusted the black-haired woman’s position with her shadows, allowing her to remove the entire garb in one sweep before she motioned for the tentacles to return her to her previous position, Kagero’s arms spread along the topmost rope and legs widened along the bottommost one once again. 

Kagero’s body was impossibly alluring, just as the sorceress had already suspected; her enormous tits were covered by a simple white bra that matched her panties, simple and practical as the woman herself was. Her stomach was well-trained and shapely, yet just like her arms and legs, it wasn’t what Ophelia would call muscular, but rather just the right shape. Her skin was impossibly white and smooth in spite of her long service, with only a small mark here and there to remind Ophelia she was dealing with an experienced warrior, but they were nothing that could tarnish her appeal. 

“Wow…you really are as beautiful as I thought.” Ophelia placed her hands at her cheeks and got very close, running a finger along the older woman’s upper body. “Mm…so smooth, too…”

Kagero clicked her tongue with a frown. “I thought you were trying to make me accept defeat, not make inappropriate comments about my body. Fight me, you coward!” 

With a shrug and a wagging finger, Ophelia winked cheekily. “Hey, you were the one who said I could use whatever ‘dirty’ tricks I wanted, I’m just taking that literally! Don’t worry, I’m still taking this incredibly seriously; you’ll break sooner or later.” She undid Kagero’s bra and panties and threw them outside of the ring where they landed upon a pile of the rest of her belongings, the breasts finally exposed to the warm air and Ophelia’s gaze. Sitting on her knees between Kagero’s legs, Ophelia brought her face so close to Kagero’s toned upper body and cupped the massive tits with another delighted giggle. 

“How do you even fight with these things?!” She exclaimed, squeezing the soft mounds excitedly. “I mean, mine are also huge, but I don’t have to run around like you do!” 

She was met with silence and a defiant glare, obviously not happy with having been stripped and examined by the younger woman, but she said nothing, hoping it would make Ophelia shut up. 

Unfortunately, the sorceress had no intention of doing so. “Aw, are you embarrassed? There’s no need; you’re a gorgeous woman, and I’m going to show just how much I like this lewd body of yours.” She lowered her head and let go of the ninja’s breasts, holding onto her wide hips instead. Her face was only a centimeter from Kagero’s flat stomach, eyeing it with delight. Then, without any warning or even another taunting comment, she kissed the smooth surface right above the bellybutton. 

The sudden action made Kagero squirm against her bonds, and her cool façade was broken for a moment. “Wh-What are you doing?!” 

Ophelia slowly massaged the black-haired woman’s sides and teased the area with her long nails, gingerly scratching the creamy white skin as she planted another wet kiss, this time on Kagero’s bellybutton. She could feel the older woman’s body twitch ever so slightly at the lovely caress of her fingers and ever time her long, slender tongue made contact with the warm skin. 

Just as Kagero was about to open her mouth again, the younger girl suddenly buried her bony fist into the area she had just so tenderly kissed. Her eyes and mouth shot open as the air escaped her lungs; it hadn’t been a particularly powerful blow, but it had come out of nowhere, and her body had just been made to feel far better than it should have, given her predicament. “Guaha!?” She winced, one eye closed due to the pain, the other looking down on Ophelia, expecting some kind of answer, but she could only see – and feel – the sorceress slowly lick her recently-punched stomach. The mixed sensations put her on constant edge, making her instinctively struggle against the solid shadows keeping her in place, but they held firm, showing no signs of letting her go any time soon.

Giggling directly into Kagero’s belly, Ophelia kissed it, getting as much saliva onto it as possible while drying her own lips with her index finger. “Do you understand my plan, yet? I’m going to find alternate ways to make you surrender. First, I think I’m going to try to make you feel good, then take that away when you least expect it, then make you feel good again. Then, I think I’ll try to overload your senses with pleasure, and if that doesn’t work…well, then I’ve got a secret weapon up my sleeves.” 

“Then I will prepare accordingly, thank you for revealing your sadistic scheme to me.” Kagero replied, trying to sound as unaffected by her situation as she could, refusing to give Ophelia the satisfaction of acting the way she wanted her to. 

“I’m just telling you now because you can still back out, you know?” The sorceress brought her face close to Kagero’s, staring into her dark eyes, cupping her cheek and stroking it with her thumb. “You just have to admit that you failed miserably, even though you thought you’d defeat me easily, and that you couldn’t land a single hit.” She flashed a coy grin and gently patted Kagero’s cheeks, awaiting her answer.

“I haven’t lost yet.” Kagero said once more. “I’ll break free and knock you out when you least expect it. Do your worst, you sadistic lunatic.”

Ophelia shrugged. “There’s no need to be such a sore loser, o Daughter of Shadows. You went up against a Chosen One, thus your hopes of winning were slim from the onset.” Receiving no response, she shook her head, golden locks swaying and brushing against the bound woman’s chest. “Well, I just figured I should give you another warning – it’s not like I enjoy punching a fellow comrade, but we both seem to be competitive people, and I’m following your rules, so what choice do I have? Well, aside from jumping directly to stage two or three, but I feel like you’d want some…buildup before that.” 

She laughed ominously, lowering her head once again to resume covering Kagero’s naked skin with kisses, occasionally licking the lower area of the stomach all the way up to the ribs, all while massaging or scratching Kagero’s hips, belly or inner thighs, never once letting up the slow, sensual pace. The silence in the room was broken only by Ophelia’s lips leaving the older woman’s wet skin, or whenever the latter’s body twitched and tugged at her bonds, her shuffling sinking her feet deeper into the thick, blue mattress. 

A part of Ophelia wondered if what she was doing as alright, even though her so-called opponent hadn’t said anything about her breaking any rules, and she worriedly cast a glance at the entrance of the building, but once she saw no one there and that it was still pitch black outside, she pushed away her doubts and continued to greedily please her new friend, almost shaking in excitement at the prospect of being able to do whatever she wanted with her for several more hours. 

As soon as Kagero closed her eyes, bit her lips slightly harder than previously and looked up, in vain trying hard not to show any weakness, Ophelia struck once again, driving her small fist into the ninja’s belly with a grin, watching in delight as her opponent’s eyes shot open once more as she tried leaning forwards, only to be stopped by the shadows. Ophelia knew she wasn’t particularly strong, at least not physically, but she knew when, how and where to strike – she could immediately tell when Kagero let down her guard, struggling more against the pleasant sensations than she surely would’ve been willing to admit. 

“Guh! Y-You…bi– goh?!” As soon as Kagero had tried saying something, Ophelia struck her again, figuring the ninja would’ve expected her to be allowed to finish her sentence. 

Shaking her hand, she went back to kissing her toy’s stomach, reasoning that her punches would do little if Kagero was on her guard and flexed it. 

“Ah…ah…” The older woman let out two quiet gasps before she sucked in her lips, refusing to let another sound escape her lips, be they from pleasure or pain. However, her chest was rising and falling at a more rapid pace than before, and her face didn’t look quite so stern and calm as it had up until that point, which Ophelia interpreted as her making progress. 

Thinking that it was time to step things up a notch, Ophelia slowly but surely licked her way up to the black-haired woman’s enormous tits, burying her face between them and nuzzling against the soft, pillowy orbs, grabbing them both and pressing them against her cheeks. She relished in just how wonderful it felt, and she couldn’t help but to close her eyes and smile as she kissed the inner sides of the breasts, so happy that she had been asked to fight this unrealistically beautiful warrior. 

She could feel Kagero twisting her body, trying in vain to shake Ophelia off, something that only motivated her to squeeze and knead the tits harder. She had no intention of leaving such a wonderful spot just yet, feeling like she could easily fall asleep surrounded by the warmth and a surprisingly sweet scent that had persisted through the ninja’s previous training. She yawned, looking up at the black-haired woman. “Would you mind if I fell asleep here? You make for a very good pillow.” 

“Yes, yes I would mind!” She growled quietly through clenched teeth, not even trying to mask her anger and hostility towards the younger woman who snuggled against her chest, the long hair brushing softly against her nipples. “This wasn’t what I had in mind when I challenged you!”

“Phooey, you’re no fun!” Placing a long finger against Kagero’s lips, Ophelia kissed the older woman’s breasts several times without moving from her spot before she spoke again. “I’m just following your rules, after all, and you haven’t told me to stop, so I think I’m going to keep doing as I please, and there’s nothing you can do about it without admitting defeat.” She licked the area between Kagero’s breasts to emphasize her point, all while looking at her with a smug grin.

Kagero didn’t reply, opting instead to look away with an annoyed frown as Ophelia kept kissing her breasts all over, save for on the nipples, which she for the moment meticulously avoided. Much like the belly, the breasts were eventually covered in a thin coating of saliva from the countless tiny pecks dotted all over them. Every time Ophelia’s lips left Kagero’s tits, a low, smacking sound was heard, and the ninja’s chest shook almost imperceptibly, partly due to the kisses, partly due to a building arousal she tried desperately to hide. However, the sorceress, being so close to her opponent, could feel every subtle change in her body: the slightly heavier breathing, how she bit her lower lip slightly harder, how she quelled any moan trying to escape her full, pursed lips.

Having had her fun with Kagero’s breasts, Ophelia stood up and stretched a little, rubbing her knees which had gotten red after spending such a long time sitting on them, even though she had had a soft mattress under them. She inspected the ninja, who looked more defiant and less nervous now that the sorceress had distanced herself, but her body was still quivering slightly, looking like it needed even more love according to Ophelia. She closed the distance between them, leaning forward and kissing Kagero on the cheek. “Aw, look at you, trying so hard not to enjoy this – don’t worry, you ‘let’ me rest between those big tits of yours, so now I’ll return the favor. I hope you’re grateful~!”

“What’re you– mmph?!” Before she had time to ask what she meant, Ophelia stood up and pressed Kagero’s face against her chest, burying it in her cleavage, giggling furiously as the dark-haired woman thrashed around, trying to pull back her head, but the sorceress’ grip was too strong. She struggled against the shadows pinning her down, but she was too weak to free herself from them, but that didn’t stop her from trying, having lost much of her previous composure, and the strategy of recovering her energy and strike at Ophelia when she least expected it seemed to have been forgotten.

Pressing Kagero even harder against herself, smothering her with her breasts and muffling her angry shouts, Ophelia laughed huskily, allowing her desire to seep through her voice. “Aw, what’s the matter? Where’s all that bravado from before?”

“Mmph! HMMM!”

“Aw, I think you actually like being smothered by my huge tits. Don’t think I didn’t see how you tried desperately not to show how much you enjoyed my kisses earlier, you little slut!” 

The ropes surrounding the ring made emitted a tensing sound as Kagero summoned all her remaining strength trying to break free, but the shadows miraculously held fast, and Ophelia was free to continue enjoying the smooth skin rubbing against her sensitive breasts. She ran her finger through the ninja’s silken hair and let out a quiet moan as her opponent’s lips frantically rubbed against her chest. She decided it was about time to initiate part two of her masterplan.

“Fi~ne, if you’re going to be so ungrateful, I’m just going to have to punish you.” She swiftly delivered her knee into Kagero’s belly, making sure not to go overboard, but with enough force to make her calm down. 

The thrashing stopped immediately, and the ninja went silent after yet another muffled scream. Ophelia let go of the older woman, whose body sagged as much as the shadows allowed her to, head hanging low enough for her hair to almost touch the ground. Pulling her up by her ponytail, Ophelia looked curiously as Kagero’s expression went from one of silent chock to anger. “I’m going…to…wipe that smug grin…off your face.” She said through clenched teeth.

Ophelia threw her against the post and pushed her shoulders against it before she wrapped her legs around the post, pushing her sex against Kagero’s stomach while keeping herself upright by holding onto the uppermost ropes, cornering the ninja and bringing her face right in front of hers with another smile, her large eyes staring into Kagero’s, which were widened by surprise at the sudden action. “I believe it’s time for stage two of my little plan. Do you remember what that involved?”

Frowning, Kagero looked as if she wanted to headbutt the younger woman, but refrained from doing so, assuming that whatever twisted punishment she would have to endure wouldn’t be worth it, and it would affect her ability to strike back when the time finally came. 

“Aw, you’re no fun when you’re not playing along, you know~.” She brought a hand to her face and feathered it with her index fingers. Suddenly, she brought it to one of Kagero’s enormous mounds and grabbed it the best she could with her small hand, clenching it hard. Her smile widened, pushing her body harder against the ninja’s, their foreheads now touching, before speaking again in a low, husky tone, “I’m going to make you feel so good you won’t be able to think about anything else, and sooner or later you’ll tell me every little secret I want to know.”

“Never.” Kagero said, half-terrified, but refusing to back down from the challenge.

Licking her lips, Ophelia laughed excitedly. “Oh, just the answer I wanted to hear.”

She brought her lips to Kagero’s and started kissing them wildly, inserting her long tongue into her mouth and wasting no time in wrapping it around the older woman’s, wrestling with it for a brief moment until she gained complete control of her mouth, pushing her tongue down before sucking on it vigorously. 

The sudden action caught Kagero completely off-guard, and she could do nothing but to lean back against the post and try regaining control of her mouth, but it was no use, it was now Ophelia’s private playground. She began moaning despite trying hard not to, the treatment of her tongue coupled with the younger girl’s enormous breasts grinding against her own feeling far better than she could’ve ever thought possible. 

Ophelia distanced herself from Kagero’s mouth and stopped sucking on her tongue, which remained hanging as the ninja took a few deep breaths, still processing what was going on. Resting her head on her opponent’s shoulders, she kissed her neck as one hand found its way back to her chest. She giggled into Kagero’s skin, her hot breath and low, sultry tone serving only to excite them both further. “You know…you’d have a much better time if you just admitted defeat, then we could enjoy this together without you trying to pretend not to.”

“Hah…w-why would I…enjoy something like this?”

“Aw…that’s mean, o Daughter of Shadows…” Ophelia whined with exaggerated sweetness. “I’m just trying to make you feel good here…I could’ve cast spells on you until you forfeited, but I’m not evil or anything.”

Receiving no reply, she continued.

“But fine, if that’s the only language you understand, then that’s the one I’ll speak.” She kissed Kagero softly and slowly dismounted from her, making sure her body lingered just a little bit. Standing up, she looked down on the ninja and the breasts that had occupied her thoughts the last hour, and delivered a swift slap to them.

“Ah?!”

She kept going, bringing her open palms to the older woman’s chest over and over again from every conceivable angle, sending them flying up, down, to the sides or against each other before returning to their original position with a jiggle, the full weight of them made clear as every time they did so, Kagero’s body was pulled slightly downwards before she reflexively pulled herself back up. 

*Slap!*

“Ah!”

*Slap!*

“Ngh!”

*Slap!*

“Uaaaaah!” 

The empty hall echoed with the pleasure-filled screams, though they sounded more akin to moans than anything else. Ophelia found herself getting even more turned on by Kagero’s reaction than she had expected, and thus didn’t notice how she started hitting her harder and harder, further increasing the intensity of the ninja’s moans. This kept going for several minutes, until the sorceress stopped herself, not wanting to actually hurt her friend nor ruin her breasts; she wanted to play with them for a little while longer, after all. 

Lifting Kagero up by her ponytail again, she delighted in seeing not a defiant glare, but a face that was finally starting to show just how turned on she really was: her eyes were distant and unfocused and her mouth was half open due to her panting. “So, how was that? Did it feel any good?”

“Hah…hah…ugh…”

“We~ll?”

“Wh…Why would that feel any…good?”

Ophelia sighed and shook her head, placing a hand on her sides and tapping her hips with her fingers in annoyance. “I can see you need to be punished for lying to me.” 

“Wha– AAAAIIIEEE?!”

A high-pitched shriek filled Ophelia’s ears as she pulled and twisted Kagero’s erect nipples almost as hard as she could, thinking it would be a fitting punishment for her attitude. Really, she was playing by Kagero’s rules – she COULD have zapped her until she submitted, but she couldn’t seriously harm an ally, yet Kagero refused to play along or even show some gratitude? The nerve!

Annoyed, and with an arousal that kept rising the more she played with Kagero, she pushed her back into the post, never letting go of her nipples, and then tugged at them once more, varying her grip on the hard, smooth nubs. 

“AAAUGH! O-Oh gods!” Kagero roared, closing her eyes and clenching her teeth as a mixture of pain and pleasure coursed through her. Her breasts were already sensitive both from the slaps and the kisses they had had to endure, amplifying the sensation of even the smallest touch. She shook her head from right to left then right again, trying to shake off the unfamiliar combination of emotions raging inside of her, but Ophelia didn’t let go, her iron grip remaining for quite some time, until she suddenly started talking, giving the ninja a second to try and gather her scattered thoughts.

“You like that, don’t you, you slut? Then you’re going to love this!” She sat down and grabbed one of Kagero’s oversized breasts with both hands, pulled at as if to feel its weight before she wrapped her mouth around the nipple, altering between sucking so hard it felt as if even more of the older woman’s tit would accidentally enter her mouth, and licking the sore nub over and over again with the tip of her thin tongue, flicking it hard but playfully. While doing this, she maintained eye contact with Kagero, whose mouth was open in a silent scream, face contorted in pleasure, still trying to process what was happening as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

When it looked as if the black-haired woman would pass out from the pleasure, Ophelia quickly reminded her of her place by twisting the nipple of the breast she wasn’t sucking like there was no tomorrow, bringing her back to reality with a guttural moan.

While it was hard to let go of the feeling of pushing Kagero’s tits into her face and mouth and sucking on her hard nipples, Ophelia removed her mouth with a loud, wet smack and moved closer between the ninja’s legs, giving her a kiss to distract her from the longer, slender fingers that were unceremoniously shoved inside of her, immediately beginning to pump her relentlessly. 

Kagero’s arched her entire neck backwards as hard as she could, her hair whipping against the post that she had been tied to for what seemed like all night, sticking out her tongue as she tried uttering a coherent phrase. “Wh-What are you...Ughaaaaaa! Ooooaaah! I-I-I-AAAAAH!”

“More! Let me hear you roar in pleasure!” She buried her fingers deeper and deeper, soaking in the sight of Kagero’s entire, shapely body twisting and turning as the sorceress spun her fingers around deep inside of her, hitting every single vulnerable spot with her slender digits.

Unable to resist her command, Kagero screamed, looking down with an open mouth and a quickly rising and falling chest at the young woman pleasing her to such an extent that she could hardly even keep her eyes from rolling back into her head again. 

Cackling, Ophelia brought her unoccupied hand to her chest and started massaging her own breasts, finally releasing them from their poorly concealing restraints. They were absolutely enormous, especially for someone of her build; she was a very skinny woman, yet her tits were bigger than Kagero’s, perfectly shaped and with almost impossibly pink, perky nipples adorning them like rose petals on a fancy meal. They bounced wildly as her entire body rocked up and down while driving her fingers into the very core of the ninja, whose eyes were now squeezed shut as she tried desperately to hold in her orgasm. “Oooh, looking at you like this turns me on so much! Come on, join me! Cum for me, little ninja!” 

“I-I-AAAH-I…IIIII!” 

“Do it!” 

“I-I-IF Y-Y-YOU K-KEEP THIS UP…!” 

“Ye~s?” She sang innocently, clenching her left breast hard in anticipation. 

“M-M-MY S-SECRET!”

Secret?

“AAAAAHUAAAAAA!” Kagero’s entire body shook violently as she reached her climax for the first time in what must’ve been forever, no longer able to resist Ophelia’s rough treatment of her body. However, just as the blond woman prepared to withdraw her hand and force the ninja to clean her fingers, her attention fell upon Kagero’s heaving breasts, and the thick stream of milk shooting out of them as if to emphasize her orgasm, oozing out onto the blue mattress below, closer to Ophelia than she would’ve liked. The strange sight surprised her so much that her concentration broke for the first time that night, and Kagero was freed from her shackles, falling limpidly onto the soft ground of the ring, her upper body getting wet from the milk that escaped her still-erect nipples. 

Her orgasm had lasted an incredibly long time, Ophelia noted, standing up and cautiously placing her foot on her opponent’s lower back in case she wanted to get up and fight again, but it proved pointless, as all she did was trying to get her moaning gasps under control, her body occasionally twitching as she did so.

Whistling, Ophelia rocked Kagero back and forth with her foot. “I must admit I never suspected THAT to be your secret! Does that happen often? Does it feel any good?”

As had become custom, Kagero didn’t reply to her taunts. With shaking arms, she tried pushing herself off the mattress, but Ophelia simply added more pressure to her foot that was still on her lower back, and she crumbled immediately, falling back to the mattress with a soft thud. “Uh…” She groaned pathetically, a few drops of milk still dripping out of her nipples.

Sitting down on Kagero’s round ass, Ophelia kissed the older woman’s back, slowly making her way up to her neck, eventually lying on top of the naked woman, pressing her own huge breasts against the hot, sweaty skin. She grabbed Kagero’s hair and pulled up her head, rubbing her body against hers as she whispered huskily, “Now, surrender. You’re powerless. You have lost.” She licked the ninja’s cheek and scratched her back gently, causing her to shiver.

“N…Never…I won’t…give you the…satisfaction.” She managed to get out, her voice low. 

Ophelia immediately let go of the silken black hair, the ninja’s head falling down onto the mattress once again. Wondering why Kagero refused to submit even though she could barely stand anymore, she found that she simply didn’t care; she had been given a free pass to keep having fun. Giggling, she kissed her opponent on her upper back and slowly made her way downwards, mimicking what she had done only a few seconds ago. She slid down, her enormous breasts grazing the smooth skin all the while, until she reached Kagero’s ass. Thinking it had received far too little attention so far in spite of its size and perfect shape, Ophelia gave it a powerful smack, delighting in how it jiggled, and how Kagero let out a squeal as her surprisingly well-kept nails dug into the fabric on which she was lying. 

“You know what? Fine. I’ve tried holding back, but you obviously don’t know when to quit, so I’m just going to go all out. Just tell me when you want to get off this maiden’s wild ride.” Ophelia said with exaggerated sweetness, masking her true intentions. She stood up, brushed her hands, assumed a dramatic pose – breasts still exposed and resting against the thin fabric meant to conceal them – and made a few signs and muttered a few incantations before striking another pose, shooting out her arms in Kagero’s direction, hands stretched out but her fingers curled up, and from the four corners of the ring arose several solid shadows which had kept the ninja in place for so long, all of them diving towards the exhausted woman on the floor, lifting her up two meters into the air, tying her arms behind her back, spreading her legs and wrapping around her breasts and nipples, squeezing them softly as if in anticipation. 

Kagero looked around, trying to shake free, but it was no use: these tentacle-like things were far stronger than the ones she hadn’t even been able to break before, and now she was far more tired compared to then. Gritting her teeth, she glared at Ophelia. “What is this?”

Ophelia shrugged. “You mean this?”

As if the smooth, soft shadows could read the sorceress’ mind, the two wrapped around Kagero’s chest tightened, squeezing the nipples in particular, as another one behind her struck her rear, the sudden action making Kagero yelp as a few drops of milk shot out of her breasts, dropping down on the floor below. “Wh-What was that?!” 

The tentacles lowered the ninja as Ophelia approached her, stroking her cheek and kissing her hotly, taking her time leaving Kagero literally hanging as she wrestled with her tongue, once again quickly getting complete access to her mouth, making smacking sounds as she sucked on her lower lip. After a minute, she stopped, but her face remained right next to Kagero’s, which was once more starting to look distant as pleasure threatened to overwhelm her again. “That, my pet, was me controlling the shadows, which will keep going until you give up so that we can end this little ‘fight’ of ours.” 

“N-No way…”

“Oh yes. Unless…you want to surrender now and admit how weak you are? Literally nothing will happen aside from you losing what little remains of your honor; I wouldn’t even tell a soul about your humiliating defeat.”

“Never!” 

The very second she uttered those words, she was pulled back into the air, the tentacles tugging at her breasts and squeezing them hard, effectively milking her enormous tits. At the same time, a tentacle entered her wet pussy, beginning to slide in and out of her teasingly, while yet another one kept striking her ass. 

“Aaaaah! Haaah! Oh-Oh-aaaah! H-H-How are y-y-you-uuuAAAH!” Her entire body tensed up as a thick stream of milk was squeezed out of her, which seemed to be one of her weak points, Ophelia noted mentally as she saw the ninja’s mouth open reflexively at the overwhelming sensation, eyes tearing up as she was unable to halt the quickly approaching second orgasm. 

Rather than answering her question, Ophelia sent an extra large tentacle into the ninja’s mouth, making her suck on it as if it were a huge cock. Of course, she’d remove it occasionally so that Kagero could surrender if she so wished, but it was no secret that Kagero was enjoying this almost as much as Ophelia was. 

Enjoying the view of seeing the busty warrior being pleasured in so many places at once, her mouth making bobbing sounds as she sucked on the tentacle in her mouth while the one behind her loudly smacked her rear at regular intervals, making the woman tremble in anticipation before every smack and leaving her body shaking afterwards, Ophelia began rubbing a finger against her own pussy with one hand, massaging her breasts with the other. “Look at you, you little whore. The reason you didn’t want to surrender was because you wanted this, wasn’t it?”

“HMPPH! GHM…GUHMM!” The thick tentacle prevented her from saying anything, and all she could do was trying to endure it moving around in her mouth. 

However, that wasn’t Kagero’s only problem, as the slim tentacle which was penetrating her pussy moved deeper in and slid up and down at an increasing rate, staining itself completely with the ninja’s nectar. Ophelia moaned loudly as the sight of seeing her friend almost passing out from the pleasure filled her with more desire than any simple sexual act could; she lifted up a gigantic breast and let it fall, colliding heavily against her body with a smack – as a response, the spanking tentacle delivered its most powerful blow yet, filling the entire hall with a sound similar to that of a palm striking a cheek as hard as it possibly could. 

Ophelia removed the tentacle which had kept Kagero’s mouth busy, making it disappear into thin air, allowing the ninja’s screams, moans and whimpers to grace her ears again. 

“HUAAAAH!? OH GODS OH GODS OH GODS! I-I-I’M CUMMING AGAAAAAIN!” The extra forceful spanking seemed to have done the trick, and Kagero’s entire body tensed up even further as she climaxed with a shriek, her expression a far cry from what it had been. The previously stern, defiant and even haughty face had been substituted with one that didn’t resemble the previous Kagero at all; her eyes were unfocused and distant, a trail of saliva was making it down the side of her mouth, her entire body was sweaty and she was being milked like a farm animal. 

“That sure set you off, huh?” Ophelia laughed, biting her lip as she could feel herself getting closer as well. “Welp, here I go again!” 

“Wh-Wha…UGHAAAAAA!” The tentacle which had kept striking her now penetrated her ass, perfectly matching the rhythm of its frontal counterpart which filled her dripping cunt completely, moving in and out in unison, twisting around once they reached as far in as they could before they retracted for yet another thrust, repeating the process over and over again at an incredible speed. 

Meanwhile, the shadows latched tightly onto her breasts began moving as well, the tips of them pressing against her nipples as if to penetrate them as well, rubbing and thrusting against them as hard as they could, coating themselves in a layer of white which squirted out from their victim. 

“T-TOO MUUUCH! I’M CUMMING AGAIN ALREADYYYY!” Kagero shouted, her body shaking uncontrollably, the orgasms coming faster and with more intensity than the last. She tried desperately to hold onto her sanity and some semblance of control, but the fact was that she was powerless to stop the overwhelming sensations rippling through her body; things she had never felt and pleasures she had long denied herself overtook her pride and threatened to eclipse her very mind, and thus before that could happen, she admitted with her head hanging low, “I-I SURRENDEEER!” 

True to her word, Ophelia reacted immediately and ordered the shadows to stop, which they did, and gingerly lay the ninja on the soft mattress, where her body continued to shake and her pussy kept leaking her juices.

A bit disappointed she hadn’t lasted longer, the sorceress shoved her breasts back underneath her revealing garment and bounced over to where her defeated opponent lay. Whereas she was completely untouched and looked as if nothing had happened during their little bout, Kagero was stark naked, covered in sweat, milk, juices, tears and saliva, her hair a mess and her normally white, creamy skin red in many places due to both the heat and to having been roughly treated by both Ophelia and her shadows. “See? Was that so hard?” 

“Hah…hah…hah…”

“Just look at you.” Ophelia bent down and kissed Kagero on the mouth. “Wouldn’t you want to be able to feel like this every day? I could make you feel good whenever you wanted.”

“Hah…hah…ugh…”

“Though maybe we should have a bath before we discuss this little relationship of ours any further!” The sorceress said merrily, patting the older woman on the head in a patronizing manner. “What do you say? I can use my magic to carry you to the bathhouse if you want.” 

The raven-haired ninja was silent for a few seconds, slowly regaining control of her ragged breathing. “That…that sounds good…I could use a bath…” She said quietly in the most playful tone Ophelia had ever heard coming from the older woman. “Besides…you were right…I…hah…just wanted you to keep going…I hope you didn’t feel bad for pushing me to my limits…”

Clapping her hands together in delight, Ophelia stood up properly and giggled, lifting her newfound friend up with her magic, looking forward to exploring every nook and cranny of that lewd body of hers. “Nah, I got that; we all want to let go of everything every once in a while, don’t we? Now, let’s go and have that bath; we should still have an hour or so before people wake up, so let’s have a lot of fun until then, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and its characters belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I own nothing nor do I claim to.
> 
> This story has been collecting dust on my computer for several months. I never uploaded it because I wasn't very proud of it, and while it still isn't my best story to say the least, I brushed up a few parts and felt like posting it because I feel like Kagero and Ophelia need more love and attention in fics like these. 
> 
> I should make it clear that I always take some artistic freedoms with stories like these, both with characters' appearances and powers. However, Kagero mostly lost because she was tired and underestimated Ophelia, not because she's so much weaker. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and a comment telling me what you thought! If you want to read erotica WITH plot, then you can check my account for my main story "Robin's Mansion" or other one-shots featuring characters from both Fire Emblem Awakening and Fates.


End file.
